disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode is a crossover, mobile role-playing game available for iOS and Android devices. The game is currently on the Tron update (Version 1.1). Synopsis Join the battle in this action-packed RPG starring Disney and Pixar heroes from The Incredibles, Wreck-It Ralph, and Zootopia! Welcome to the digital City… and enjoy it while you can. A wicked virus is corrupting every pixel, turning even the heroes’ own friends and family against them! Pull together the best teams for the job, equip powerful gear, and battle against incredible odds to save your fellow heroes. Only YOU can win the day! No cape required. *Collect & battle with 25 Disney & Pixar heroes, including the Incredibles, Frozone, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde & more *Team up for missions and special campaigns *Upgrade your characters with epic abilities & gear *Explore a new digital world & save your fellow heroes! Characters Upcoming ;Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Salazar ;[[Beauty and the Beast (1991 film)|''Beauty and the Beast]]'' * Beast * Belle * Gaston * Lumière Hector Barbossa DHBM.png|Hector Barbossa - Pirates of the Caribbean Tia Dalma DHBM.png|Tia Dalma - Pirates of the Caribbean Merida DHBM.png|Merida - Brave Moana DHBM.png|Moana - Moana Maui DHBM.png|Maui - Moana Stitch DHBM.png|Stitch - Lilo & Stitch Gallery Disney Heroes: Battle Mode gameplay.png Disney Heroes: Battle Mode roster.png Disney Heroes- Battle Mode upgrades.png Disney Heroes- Battle Mode city.png Disney Heroes- Battle Mode friendship.png Disney Heroes Battle Mode logo.png Trivia *Several Easter eggs appear in the background of levels and as items during gameplay, including: **Mickey Mouse graffiti (2 different kinds) **Minnie Mouse graffiti **Goofy graffiti **Skeletons graffiti **Finnick graffiti **Rapunzel's paintings graffiti **"Disney" graffiti **Nemo balloon **EVE poster **M-O poster **Gazelle poster **Orange Bird neon sign **Mr. Incredible action figure **Baymax action figure **Graffiti removal add with Pascal **Sign with Pluto **Sugar Rush vending machine **Zootopia walk signs ** Banners in fight arena with symbols representing films including: Monsters, Inc., Incredibles 2, Hero's Duty (Wreck-It Ralph), EVE (WALL-E), Baymax (Big Hero 6) **Signs for La Ratatouille, Gusteau's, BnL, The Big Donut, Flynn's Arcade, Pizza Planet. **Location names referencing films, characters, and locations like ""Atlantis Ave.", "Mouseton Station", "Sinclair St.", "Canal Street", "Marlin Lane", "Beluga Bay", "Coral Reef St.", "Nautilus Trail", Baker Street Station", "Ariel Station", "Triton Station", "Ursula Road", "Jetsam Way", "Flotsam Alley", "Frollo Alley", "Ratigan Alley", "Cy-Bug Alley", "Zurg Alley", "Chernabog Station", "Clayton Road", Maleficent Market", "Scar Street", "Gothel Street", "Tremaine Street", "Hades Way", . **Places in backgrounds referencing Disney films, characters, songs, corporations, and attractions like: "Café Minnie", "EVE", "Under the Sea", "Tiki Room", "Bedknobs Broomsticks & Beyond", "MAX", "Oliver & Co.". **Shipment containers referencing films and characters like "Frozen Freight", "Duke's Official Licensed Movies", "Mr. Big's Shell Company", "BnL EVE", "Dinoco", . **Various badges, bits, and plans referencing films, shorts, characters, locations, and items such as: "San Francisco Pizza", "Imagination Ship", "Proud Unicorn", "Hearty Breakfast", "Clever Fox", "Fox Mace", "You Can Fly!", "Fairy Lantern", "Piggy Bank", "Mrs. Nesbitt's Chapeau", "Party Rex", "Badge of Friendship", Wig A La Mode", "Bone Xylophone", "Slimy, Yet Satisfying", "Shoebill", "Bundle of Fireworks", "Sorcerer Hat", "Cleaning Service", "Flyaway Umbrella", "Poppin' Carpet Bag", "Penguin Waiter", "A-Nemo-nemone", "Love Bug", "Moon Anchor", "Misplaced Tail", "Sword in a Stone", "Impractical Cufflinks", "Dull Blade", "Doctor's Top Hat", "Cookbook", "Pirate Hat", "Really Bad Egg", "Treasure Map", "Flubber", "Raspbeary Cake ", "Glass Slippers", "Princess Breakfast", "Princess Finder", "Frying Pan", "Magical Golden Flower", "Snuggly Duckling", "Bella Notte", "Reindeer Motivation","Number One Dime", "Paper Airplane", "Chief's Stone", "Nascent Kakamora", "Shiny Crab Cake", "Anvil of Morality", "Wicked Beats", "Time Sink", "Pocket Tree", "Hot Dog", "Jar of Mars", "Tough Cookie", "A Bit of Prestidigitation", "Badge of Stealth", "Ace of Spades", "Strange Mushroom", "Rousing Musical Number", "Homeopathic Cure", "Super Duper Glue", "Badge of Girth", "Extract of Llama", "Yzma's Anti Aging Cream", "Bluebird of Happiness", "Conspicuous Apple", "Inconspicuous Apple", "Prickly Pear", "Lightspeed", "Golden Teapot", "Jafar's Cufflinks", "Sugar Rush", "Incognito Mode", "Thingamabob", "Sea Witch's Contract", "Gigantic Peach", "Spider Noire", "Glow Bug", "Beautiful Light", "Lawnmower Remote","Air Hercs", "Pigasus", "Mist Maker", "Sandy Claws Lantern", Baymax Patch Kit", "The Perfect Cast", " Walking Stick", "Wilderness Explorer", "Escape Plan", "Meeko's Biscuits", "Notre Dinner Bell", "Madame Leota", "Mist Maker", and "Basketbal Jersey". **Gerald from Finding Dory can be seen with his pail on a rock in the background of some dock areas ***Some of the ships in the dock areas also include the boat Anna fell in when she met Hans in Frozen and Jack Sparrow's sinking dingy from The Curse of the Black Pearl *Tiana and her place from The Princess and the Frog were mentioned by Frozone and Mr. Incredible during a conversation. *The emojis of The Incredibles can be seen in the chat section. *Graffiti of Mickey's name and a sign with Genie's Lamp on it can be seen in the trailer of the game. *Clawhauser was mentioned by Vanellope during conversation with Dash. External links *Apple App store *Google Play store Category:Video games Category:Mobile games Category:The Incredibles Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Zootopia Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:WALL-E Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Crossovers Category:2018 video games Category:Tron